Après le match
by Jenin
Summary: TRAD HP/DM Après le match Gryffondor/Serpentard, Harry retourne aux vestiaires pour trouver nul autre que Malfoy sous la douche.


* * *

**_Fiction originale_** : _« After the match » by DrarryLemons_

_**Lien** : /s/4302699/1/AfterTheMatch_

_**Rating M – Slash HP/DM – Lemon**_

_**Ndt : **Ma première traduction ... Qui m'a appris que ce n'est pas si facile. Reformer les phrases, pour qu'elles ne sortent pas de leur contexte mais tout en leur donnant une belle tournure n'est pas des plus faciles. En espérant que cette petite fic choisie un peu au hasard je l'avoue (en même temps, il y en a tellement) vous plaise. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**APRES LE MATCH**

« Vous pouvez le croire ? 460 à 20 ! » Ron grimaça alors qu'il se dirigeait avec trois autres Griffondors vers le château. « Nous les avons battus ! »

« Evidemment que nous l'avons fait ! Il n'y a jamais eu de doute, vous avez superbement bien joué aujourd'hui. » commenta Harry. Il se sentait flotter, l'adrénaline circulant toujours dans ses veines, le maintenant chaud en dépit de l'air froid de novembre.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Ron, incapable de cacher la fierté dans sa voix, un rougissement montant doucement de son cou à ses joues.

« Bien sûr » ria Harry. Ron avait travaillé dur pour passer au-dessus de son stress, et avait même réussi un mouvement assez spectaculaire. Harry, étant capitaine de l'équipe, ne pouvait qu'être fier des progrès de son meilleur ami, surtout en voyant que Gryffondor était maintenant premier pour la coupe de Quidditch.

Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il se sentait plus léger que quand il s'était rendu au match tout à l'heure. Il gémit alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laisser son sac dans les vestiaires.

« Les gars, j'ai oublié mon sac, je vais vite aller le chercher » dit-il à Ron et Hermione, se baffant mentalement pour être si distrait.

« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? » demanda Hermione, tournant déjà sur place. Harry considéra l'idée un moment, mais pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait de froid.

« Non c'est bon. Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans la salle commune. » Harry courait vite, il savait que le temps de courir jusqu'aux vestiaires, de prendre son sac et d'y retourner, il serait dans la salle commune en moins de dix minutes. Il commença à marcher et pouvait entendre Ron demander encore une fois à Hermione si elle pensait qu'il avait bien joué.

Harry décida donc de marcher au lieu de courir, pour laisser un peu de temps à ses amis d'être seul tous les deux. Tout le monde à Gryffondor savait qu'ils s'aimaient, excepté les deux concernés. Harry s'était attendu à voir un couple au début de l'année, mais en dépit du flirt fréquent et évident, ce n'était pas près de se produire.

Il se dirigea d'une démarche chaloupée et insouciante vers les vestiaires, se rejouant les meilleurs moments du jeu dans sa tête, enthousiasmé de la manière dont son équipe avait totalement humilié celle des Serpentards. Harry ria alors qu'il se rappelait l'expression du visage de Malfoy quand il lui avait soufflé une nouvelle fois le vif d'or devant son nez. Et même si l'attrapeur blond avait attrapé la petite balle d'or, Serpentard aurait encore perdu avec un large écart.

Harry s'approchait des vestiaires maintenant et jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel nuageux avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur. Il remarqua son sac immédiatement, étendu sur le banc là où il l'avait laissé. Il se dirigea pour le prendre mais s'arrêta alors qu'il remarquait quelque chose pendre sur un des porte-manteaux. 'Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre a oublié quelque chose' pensa-t-il. Harry s'approcha et se rendit compte que c'était un ensemble de robes portant les couleurs de Serpentard. Il se rendit soudainement compte que si quelqu'un était parti sans sa robe, c'est qu'il était parti nu. Harry frissonna alors qu'il était envahi d'une image de Crabbe et Goyle, nus autour d'un matériel de Quidditch.

Quand Harry arriva enfin à se débarrasser de cette image cauchemardesque, il se rendit compte que la robe était trop petite pour appartenir à l'un des batteurs de Serpentard. La curiosité étant toujours son défaut, il s'approcha pour prendre la robe par le col.

La robe était étonnamment souple dans ses mains, et quand il regarda l'étiquette à l'intérieur il comprit pourquoi. Sur l'étiquette était brodé en fil argenté « Propriété de Draco Malfoy ». Harry plissa son nez de dégoût. 'C'est probablement en satin de la meilleure qualité pour le Précieux Prince de Serpentard' pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Harry sortit de ses pensées méprisantes quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau. Un sourire étira son visage alors qu'il pensait que Malfoy noyait sa défaite dans les douches. Harry ne pouvait pas résister à l'idée de se réjouir sur sa victoire, se souvenant des commentaires cruels des Serpentards au sujet de la présence de Harry parmi les joueurs de Gryffondor, alors il resta assis à attendre que la fouine blonde finisse sa douche.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard et le bruit de l'eau toujours présente, Harry commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre Malfoy, alors il se décida à s'introduire dans les douches pour effrayer l'autre garçon. La pensée de surprendre le fier et inébranlable Draco Malfoy à poil sous la douche le tentait trop.

Harry enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes pour réduire au minimum le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il s'avançait furtivement vers le côté des douches. Le bas de son pantalon était déjà trempé à cause de l'eau au sol, et l'air était humide de vapeur. Malfoy prenait clairement une douche très chaude.

Harry rampa silencieusement jusqu'aux douches, faisant une pause pour déterminer le meilleur angle, calculant la meilleure manière de sauter sur le Serpentard. Il se pencha derrière le mur carrelé, l'adrénaline pompant son sang à l'idée de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Comme il passait sa tête, il se figea.

Draco Malfoy était sous la douche dans le coin de la salle, l'eau cascadant sur son corps, alors qu'il se penchait contre le mur, se masturbant furieusement. Le blond respirait fort, son pénis rougeoyant contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

Harry se tenait toujours immobiles, paralysé par le choc de la vue surréaliste devant lui. Même devant sa surprise devant la situation, il ne pouvait que noter que les lèvres de Malfoy étaient d'un rose foncé, de la même couleur que son érection. Harry n'avait jamais aimé les garçons de cette manière, mais il pouvait sentir que son membre était parfaitement réveillé à la vue du Serpentard se masturbant.

Malfoy gémissait lentement à chaque mouvement de sa main sur sa verge, et Harry pouvait voir que ça ne serait pas long avant que l'autre garçon atteigne son objectif. Le Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas bougé, la peur de se faire coincer par le Serpentard sorti de son esprit.

Le souffle de Malfoy devînt soudain plus erratique, et Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'haleter. Il su qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur quand la tête du blond se tourna, les yeux gris rencontrant les verts. Harry attendit, s'attendant à des insultes bien senties. Cependant, la réponse du blond n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« J'avais presque fini, Potty ! » cracha-t-il. Aucunes insultes ne suivie, au lieu de ça, le blond se tenait là, regardant le brun. Harry dansait d'un pied à l'autre, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Hrm … Désolé Malfoy » murmura-t-il, se sentant soudain très exposé malgré le fait que ce soit le Serpentard qui était complètement nu devant lui habillé. La réalisation que Harry l'avait observé sembla soudainement frappé le blond, et Malfoy sauta sur Harry, saisissant le col du Gryffondor.

« Tu es un petit pervers dégoûtant, Potty ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que tu faisais ? » cria Malfoy, la fureur marquée sur son visage. Harry saisi rapidement les cheveux du blond, refusant de se soumettre sous l'attaque.

« J'allais te foutre un coup de poing, connard stupide ! Ne te flatte pas, comme si tout le monde voudrait baiser ton petit corps pathétique ! » grogna Harry. Malfoy ne répondit pas, les deux garçons se tenant là, dans une attitude agressive, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Soudainement, leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent. Harry ne savait pas qui s'était avancé en premier, mais il s'en foutait. Le baiser était dur et passionné, complètement différend des baisers qu'il avait partagé avec des filles. Alors que la langue de Malfoy glissait entre ses lèvres et que le goût légèrement fruité du blond envahissait sa bouche, il sentit son érection durcir encore si c'était possible.

Avant que Harry ne pense à arrêter le baiser, il sentit Malfoy le pousser vers la douche. L'eau chaude imbiba ses vêtements, les faisant coller à sa peau et lui faisant se sentir désagréablement lourd.

Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps tandis que le blond retirait déjà sa veste, s'attaquant aux boutons de son pantalon. Le Gryffondor se joint à lui et défit les boutons de sa chemise avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Bientôt, Harry fût aussi nu que Malfoy. Les deux garçons respiraient fort, se tenant tranquille pour l'instant, incertain quant à ce qu'il allait se passer. Le courage des Gryffondor prit le dessus.

Harry regarda le serpentard d'un regard décidé alors qu'il refermait ses doigts sur la verge dure de Malfoy. La réaction fût instantanée. Les yeux du blond se fermèrent alors que sa respiration se fît plus profonde, un gémissement à peine audible s'échappant de sa bouche. Ce son fît courir une vague d'excitation dans le corps d'Harry, et il commença à mouvoir sa main le long de cette hampe. Le blond s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber, et se pencha pour un autre baiser, mordant doucement la lèvre inférieur du brun.

Cela fît presque perdre le rythme de sa main qui procurait du plaisir à Malfoy, mais il parvint à garder sa concentration, et décala légèrement la position de l'autre garçon, atteignant de son autre main les bourses pleines du blond. Un geste qui provoqua de délicieux gémissements du blond dans la bouche de Harry, lui envoyant une vague d'excitation. Harry examinait ses réactions alors qu'il roulait doucement les boules entre ses doigts, Malfoy lui procurant des baisers passionnés, l'eau cascadant entre leurs deux corps nus.

Il sembla à Harry que ce fût une question de secondes, bien qu'elles paraissaient être plus longues, avant que Malfoy cessa le baiser et gémit qu'il allait venir. Encouragé, Harry se mit à pomper plus furieusement sur le membre du blond, sentant son propre désir devenir plus pressant.

« Oh putain … Harry je vais … Je viens… » gémit le serpentard, saisissant Harry alors qu'il venait en de longs jets, rapidement effacés par la douche. La surprise devant l'utilisation de son prénom par le blond disparue légèrement alors qu'il était concentré par l'expression de plaisir de Malfoy. Le visage habituellement fermé du blond s'était fait la malle alors qu'elle était remplacée par une expression de pure extase, et Harry ne pouvait que le fixer, trouvant la situation extrêmement érotique.

Pendant que Malfoy se remettait de son orgasme, les deux garçons se tenaient maladroitement, ni l'un ni l'autre sachant vraiment quoi faire. Le blond regarda Harry un instant, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux tout en le regardant, une détermination dans le regard.

Le blond se pencha lentement, ouvrant la bouche, et lentement parcouru de sa langue le gland du pénis devant lui. Harry d'abord choqué, haleta alors que Malfoy prenait son désir en bouche.

Harry recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière lui. Il essaya désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose, ne trouvant seulement que le carrelage lisse de la douche. Il posa alors ses mains sur la tête du blond, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Oh Merlin … » gémit Harry alors que le blond l'avalait tout entier. La sensation de la bouche de Malfoy autour de son membre était intensifiée par l'érotisme de la situation, et il ne pouvait rien faire à part pousser légèrement sur la tête de l'autre garçon le forçant à déplacer ses lèvres dans un doux mouvement le long de sa verge.

Malfoy interrompit soudainement le rythme, commençant à se déplacer plus lentement. Harry sentit ses yeux rouler de plaisir, luttant pour résister à la tentation de pousser plus fort sa hampe dans la bouche du serpentard. La lenteur du blond était un supplice, taquinant Harry de façon désespérante.

Harry pouvait sentir la main droite de Malfoy se déplacée jusqu'à ses bourses, les malaxant lentement. Le gryffondor gémit, mais il n'en resta pas là. Il sentit ses doigts parcourir le galbe de ses fesses, et haleta alors qu'il sentait un doigts caresser son entrée.

Harry pouvait encore à peine tenir debout alors que le blond glissait un doigts à l'intérieur de lui, le suçant toujours lentement. Quand Malfoy toucha sa prostate, il sentit ses genoux fléchir, seule la poigne ferme sur sa hanche l'empêchant de s'effondrer. Harry, sa résolution disparue depuis longtemps, se mis à pousser plus durement sa verge dans la bouche du blond.

« Malfoy … je vais venir … oh Draco … Merlin … ! » gémit-il alors qu'il se libérait. Revenant à lui, il fût étonné de voir que l'autre garçon avait avaler sa semence, mais ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler correctement, il s'appuya contre le mur, reprenant son souffle.

Alors que la respiration de Harry retourna à la normale, Malfoy se releva sur ses pieds. Les deux garçons se fixèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Le blond rompit par la suite le silence, jetant un coup d'œil vers le pommeau de douche.

« L'eau est devenue froide » murmura Malfoy.

« Ouais » répondit Harry, se sentant à nouveau exposé.

Malfoy sortit de la douche comme Harry se dirigeait vers son sac, retirant sa serviette pour sècher ses cheveux. Le gryffondor entendit les pas du blond pour le voir sortir sa propre serviette.

Comme les deux adolescents se sechaient, l'odeur du sexe dans l'air, Malfoy parla encore une fois.

« Je ne suis pas gay, Potty »

Harry grimaça et secoua la tête.

« Moi non plus »

* * *


End file.
